Zyuse Xinjiang
Former prince of Avalon, Zyuse was the first king of dragons and ruler & creator of the Dragon World. He was the king of Dragão and the first Dragon Emperor, leader of the Dragon Empire, Charred Council & Z5. He was married to Sapphire Jiangxi and had a son named Aragon Xinjiang. Zyuse was the greatest villain of all time, since he was the first villain to defeat good. Story Before Zyuse became terrible, he was the prince of a city called Avalon until the Red General and his trops the Red Army invaded his kingdom and killed his family and whip out his city and people. After the bllodbath he went to Vincent for vengenance on the red general and his army but he was refused. In the far east the Father hear of his desperation and confornted him by making a trade with him by getting him an amulet and he would recieve an army of dragons and new found dragon powers where he could effortless defeated the Red Army. He accepted the deal and made tue to his end where act on his vengeance on the red army. He then began conquering and killing anything or anyone in his way with his army known as the Dragon Empire. within his conquest he married a beautiful female by the name of Sapphire Jiangxi. Zyuse went on to become a multidimensional conqueror, where he combined all the worlds he conquered and called it the Dragon World the main residence for all reptilian and dragon species. He began experimenting to create a new reptilian race on his slaves and succeeded but one of his his creation Asan Holien (Scorch) mangaed to escaped killing his unborn son & due to one of Neson unexpected attack alongside the Beast King they also rescued another experiment of Zyuse the Khameleonn where they provide him protection from Zyuse. After that attack alliance with Zyuse and the Beast King turned into hatred for one another other. After recruiting Zekriah he then forged an alliance and with him and Ozmosis, Encyclopaedia and The SOURCE with additional assets such as the Titans & The Destroyer where they called themselves the Charred Council and alongside the formation of Z5 as well. Their first attack was on Imperial City where they were almost reduce the city to rumble. That very attack was the result in the formation of a counter-alliance called the Eternals. He mostly focused his attacks on the Beast King and the Colony and other Monsters. During one of his battles with the Beast king he was severly injured and at the dying hands of the Beast King, he was resurrected by the SOURCE with demonic enhancements. After his resurrection he lived a low profiled lifestyle while the Emppire, Charred Council and the Z5 was mostly on the forefront of the war. After a great amount of time hidden, he then grew impatient n initiated the Final battle with the Eternals where he led the Charred Council, Z5 and the Dragon Empire to war. In the heat of the battle he faced Beast King with vengeance and outmatched him due to his new hybrid demonic abilities. The two then transform into their true form that result with the death of each other. Personality As the prince of Avalon he was kind-hearted and humble but after the death of his family he became serious and emotionless. He only shows kindness to his wife Sapphire and respect for Zekriah, Ozmosis, the SOURCE, formerly for Beast King and great deal of interest for Neson. Abilities *Ultra-Dragon Abilities *Demonic Abilities *Elemental Manipulation *Dragon Eye Weapons *Troika Flute {a whistle for Troika Dragon (wish granting dragon)} *Twisted Fangs {dual blades made from a unknown Dragon fangs that is unbreakable} Gallery Madara Uchiha by KarlaFrazetty.jpg|Zyuse as a normal person Angra mainyu by GENZOMAN.jpg|Zyuse in his trifusion Transformation Category:Leader Category:Dragon Emperor Category:Dragon Category:Evil Category:Villian Category:Magic user Category:First class legend Category:Xinjiang Clan Category:Conquerors Category:Tyrant Category:Member of the Charred Council Category:Dragon Empire Category:Demon Category:Human Category:Former Human Category:Deceased Category:Prince Category:Earth Category:Royality Category:King Category:First Order